wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sixteen Gods
The Sixteen Gods are the "evil" Elite Four of the Kori region who served the Second Deadly Alliance. Their Pokemon are capable of using moves and abilities that are otherwise impossible. After the defeat of the Alliance, these sixteen members scattered, and serve as filler, albeit tough, antagonists. Members The Queen of Hellfire Main Article: Helen (Sixteen Gods) Helen is the first member of the Sixteen Gods and also the weakest. She specializes in Fire-types. Pokemon @ Leftovers Level: 100 Ability: Sturdy EVs: 6 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe Jolly Nature (+Spe, -SpA) - Taunt - Stealth Rock - Earthquake - Rock Slide @ Leftovers Level: 105 Ability: Sap Sipper EVs: 240 HP / 216 Def / 52 SpD Relaxed Nature (+Def, -Spe) - Waterfall - Earthquake - Stone Edge - Roar @ Life Orb Level: 105 Ability: Water Absorb EVs: 252 SpA / 6 SpD / 252 Spe Modest Nature (+SpA, -Atk) - Quiver Dance - Fiery Dance - Dark Pulse - Energy Ball @ Air Balloon Level: 110 Ability: Flash Fire EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Modest Nature (+SpA, -Atk) - Quiver Dance - Fiery Dance - Earth Power - Dragon Pulse @ Lum Berry Level: 110 Ability: Multiscale EVs: 252 HP / 40 Atk / 216 Spe Adamant Nature (+Atk, -SpA) - Dragon Dance - Outrage - Sacred Fire - Roost @ Leftovers Level: 110 Ability: Technician EVs: 248 HP / 252 Atk / 8 Spe Adamant Nature (+Atk, -SpA) - Swords Dance - Bulldoze - Bullet Punch - Stone Edge Ruthless Executioner Main Article: Cuartus (Sixteen Gods) Cuartus is a brutal trainer known for his ways of pure power. He starts of his matches slow, but they quickly snowball into quick sweeps given the time. Pokemon Cresselia @ Light Clay Level: 115 Ability: Prankster EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 4 SpD Bold Nature (+Def, -Atk) - Stealth Rock - Light Screen - Reflect - Final Gambit Mienshao @ Life Orb Level: 117 Ability: Regenerator EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe Adamant Nature (+Atk, -SpA) - Coil - Hi Jump Kick - Sacred Fire - Stone Edge Archeops @ Leftovers Level: 119 Ability: Contrary EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe Jolly Nature (+Spe, -SpA) - Dragon Claw - Stone Edge - Earthquake - V-Create Tyranitar @ Expert Belt Level: 120 Ability: Sand Stream EVs: 4 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe Adamant Nature (+Atk, -SpA) - Shift Gear - Crunch - Stone Edge - Sacred Fire Excadrill @ Life Orb Level: 123 Ability: Sand Rush EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe Adamant Nature (+Atk, -SpA) - Swords Dance - Earthquake - Rock Slide - Gear Grind Bibarel @ Life Orb Level: 149 Ability: Pure Power EVs: 252 HP / 252 Atk / 4 Def Adamant Nature (+Atk, -SpA) - Coil - Aqua Tail - Return - Earthquake Toy Factory Manager Main Article: Fiona (Sixteen Gods) Fiona is the youngest member of the Sixteen Gods at age 15. She prefers to use extremely high-leveled cute Pokemon. Pokemon Tirtouga @ White Herb Level: 178 Ability: Solid Rock EVs: 252 HP / 248 Def / 8 SpD Impish Nature (+Def, -SpA) - Stealth Rock - Shell Smash - Waterfall - Rock Blast Farfetch'd @ None Level: 174 Ability: Huge Power EVs: 4 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe Jolly Nature (+Spe, -SpA) - Swords Dance - Acrobatics - Return - Sacred Sword Anorith @ Choice Band Level: 181 Ability: Magic Guard EVs: 36 HP / 236 Atk / 236 Spe Jolly Nature (+Spe, -SpA) - Rock Slide - X-Scissor - Sacred Sword - Earthquake Abra @ Choice Scarf Level: 193 Ability: Wonder Guard EVs: 4 HP / 252 SpA / 252 Spe Modest Nature (+SpA, -Atk) - Fusion Flare - Psystrike - Bug Buzz - Ice Beam Gastly @ Life Orb Level: 193 Ability: Levitate EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Timid Nature (+Spe, -Atk) - Quiver Dance - Shadow Ball - Searing Shot - Aura Sphere Mantyke @ Leftovers Level: 204 Ability: Unaware EVs: 236 HP / 252 Def / 20 SpD Calm Nature (+SpD, -Atk) - Scald - Roost - Toxic - Yawn Category:Pokémon-related